Life Hidden Behind the Mask
by Summerwinds26
Summary: Naruto,having the only one who took care of him killed before his eyes puts up a mask to hide who he truly is...strong Naruto and Kuyubi-less Naruto..hehehe 1st time write so pls. review, helpfull tips are appreciated
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

The only character I own are my OC's in this story

* * *

It was a quite night, and a lone figure sat on top of the Hokage Mountain. He had unruly blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes that you could get lost in. He faced off into the distance looking over the Konoha and the few people still awake.

"I knew I'd find you here, gaki" said a white haired man about 6'2" wearing a head band that had the kanji for oil on it.

"Jiraya – sensei what are you doing here" said the spiky blond haired blue eyed man.

The white haired man now identified as Jiraya replied "There's been news that the nine tailed fox demon is head towards Konoha, and I'm here to help in any way I can. Minato.....what are you going to do?"

The blond man now Minato sighed and said "I....I don't know what to do. "sigh" I mean Kushina is going to have a baby soon and then of all the things to happen this appears....I....I'm...I'm not sure sensei, I'm not sure."

"Well gaki, whatever you do I'll be here to help" said Jiraya "Any way, Sarutobi – sensei is looking for you and said if I found you to tell you to meet him in your office"

"....'sigh'......I'm never going to get a break from these types of meetings am I?" "Hehehehe....sorry gaki, but nope, it comes with the job of being the Hokage..._Hokage – sama"_ replied Jiraya.

* * *

(Time skip three months)

"Push ... Push..... Push, almost there Kushina; just a little more" said a blond haired woman.

".....I...."huff/puff"...... am......"AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kushina

"Whaaaaaaaaa" were the cries of a little blond haired baby.

"Look Lady Kushina he's beautiful" replied a brown haired woman handing the child to his mother.

"Thank You, Shizune and you Lady Tsunade for giving birth to him" replied Kushina

"No thanks is needed we were here to say hi to the little gaki and Sarutobi – sensei any way and heard you were about to go into labour so we decided to take a quick de-tour and deliver the baby for you" replied the blond woman known as Tsunade.

"It was really no trouble at all" replied the brown haired woman named Shizune

"So what are you going to name the little gaki" asked Tsunade

"How 'bout Naruto" replied a male voice from behind them.

As they turned around and saw a figure walks out of the shadows to show him being the Yondaime Hokage.

"Hokage – sama?" asked the two shocked woman earning a small smile from Minato and Kushina and a little gurgling noise from the small infinite named Naruto.

"EH!!!!..... You're going to name him fishcake!" asked a shocked young male voice from behind Minato.

"Hahahahahaha" laughed a smiling Minato "No, No; of course not Kakashi – kun. His name means maelstrom of course."

"Look Minato he's opening his eyes" said a very tired Kushina "Aren't they beautiful, he looks just like you, hair and all."

"Yes he does look a lot like me" replied a grinning Minato "Are you alright Shi –chan" he asked.

"Tsunade....I think I should tell them" she said giving everyone a weary smile while looking down at Naruto and said "Min –kun, Kakashi – kun; I.... "huff/puff"... might not make it through the night....Tsunade told me this before the delivery.....I'm sorry I didn't tell you.....I...love you and Naruto both....and you Kakashi –kun I loved like a son"

"I.....I....I love you to Shi –chan" replied the now weeping Minato and next to him there stood 15 year old Kakashi at 5'9 weeping next to his father figure for his mother figure about to pass a way, yet again leaving a feeling loss in his life.

"I....I...I'll miss you Kushina –okasan and I loved you like the mother I never had" now openly crying for the first time since his real father's funeral.

"Minato...I'm sorry, but even I can't do anything for her" replied a solemn Tsunade next to a silent Shizune.

"It'....okay, I know you tried your best." said Minato "Hey Gaki, sorry we just heard" as Jiraya entered the room with Sarutobi. "Yes, I too am truly sorry for the three of you" continued Sarutobi

"I think we should leave the four of them together" suggested Sarutobi

"We would very much appreciate that" said a very weary Kushina

They all proceeded to the room door and excited one by one the last one to leave was Jiraya as he turned around to what might have been the last time he ever saw the complete family of his young student altogether.

As he excited he said "Minato....when you're done here me and Sarutobi –sensei need to talk to you 'bout something" and with that he closed the door behind him.

As soon as they excited Kakashi broke down in front of Minato, Kushina, and little baby Naruto. Kushina seeing him like that called him over and as he came she gave Minato, Naruto to hold and warmly gave Kakashi a tight and comforting hug. "Sh...Sh...Sh...It's okay Kakashi -kun... everything will be okay" soothed a tiered Kushina

As his body slowly calmed down he began to talk in a sad voice "Thank you...I....I.....needed that" as he slowly exited the embrace and stood next to Minato.

"Hoka....Minato –otousan, Kushina –okasan....I have some things I need to do I'll leave the three of you together" said Kakashi as he headed towards the door "Good –bye... Otousan, Okasan, Naruto – otouto", he then excited the room and closed the door behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After he had left the room Minato went to Kushina's bed and gave her Naruto as he helped her move a little so that he could hug her and their son in a loving embrace.

They sat in silence until Minato started to speak, "Shi –hime, what I am going to do, I received a report today saying that the nine tailed demon fox Kuyubi no Youko will be here in about 19 hours. I already evacuated everyone and the ninja's are all on standby waiting for orders... I'm not sure what to do"

"I...sure you'll be able to think of something.....after all you are Konoha's Yellow Flash and renowned genius and prodigy of the Fire Nation." replied Kushina in a hushed tone of voice letting Minato know it was almost time.

"I have thought of a way....a sealing of some sort, but the cost is......" he left the words unsaid and immediately Kushina understood. She looked up at him from the embrace and gave him a warm caring smile not one of worry or regret or even unease and said "I had a feeling it would come to that type of method so I had guardians all set up just in case something were to ever happen to the both of us,...... although I never thought I'd have to use it. I left a letter for you and Naruto back in the Namikaze compound in Naruto's room that leaves my last words for him and who will be his legal guardians."

"What about Kakashi, even though we treat him like a son we never had the time to actually finish the adoption papers" Minato replied softly.

"I know...it was going to be a surprise for him, but now I think we'll leave it for Naru –chan to finish when he's older" replied Kushina in an almost silent voice.

They sat in complete silence except for the occasional gurgling noise made by Naruto.

Slowly Kushina's breath began to slow "Minato....I.....I love .....You....Naruto.....and Kakashi.....very.....much...." with those words she said in a slowly fading voice she passed away still in her husband's embrace and still holding Naruto.

Slowly tears began to stream down Minato's face as he wept silently along with the silent crying Naruto in his mother's embrace and slowly fading warmth.

He slowly took Naruto from her hands and put him on the small bed next to Kushina's and slowly got off the bed and laid her down gazing at the soft smile she had on her face. He gently put the covers over her and gently took Naruto out of the small bed.

He made a hand sign and a said "_kage bunshin no jutsu__"_ and then suddenly a clone appeared he gave him a silent command and then said "_Shunshin__ no Jutsu_"

He appeared in Naruto's room and retrieved the letters and then Shunshined to his office in the Hokage tower.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Meanwhile with the clone)

As the clone exited the room with his hair covering his eyes he saw Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune all there waiting for him and Naruto to come out.

The clone spoke in a sad tone and said "She...She...She's dead....." the clone choked out then poffed out of existence.

After hearing that they all went inside the room and saw her lying there with a small smile gracing her lips.

Tsunade began to get teary eyes; Shizune had small tears running down her checks while Kakashi stared for a few minutes the poffed out of the room to his apartment and began to cry once more in the darkness of his bedroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In the Hokage Tower in Minato's office)

A poff was heard in the office and the two men inside were face to face of a sombre looking Minato with a quiet baby in his arms.

In a soft tone he told them "Jiraya –sensei, Sarutobi, Kushina.....she's....." he left the words unsaid but both understood what he meant. Recomposing himself he said in a serious tone "Jiraya –sensei I need you to stay at the front of the western gate and direct the Jounin there to hold off the beast as long as possible until I get there", a quick "Hai" was heard and Jiraya poffed out of the room heading towards the western gates.

After he left Sarutobi and Minato both looked at each other for a brief moment until Minato turned around and faced the window that over look the streets of Konohagakure.

In a soft tone he said "Sarutobi, what I'm about to do will probably leave this village in a state of trouble," he paused then continued "I'm going to do a sealing technique that will send the Kuyubi no Youko back to the world it came from and will never be able to come back" Minato turned to face him with tears running down his face "I'll be able to stop it but....the cost is my life....so when I die I want you to be the Hokage once again" going into his pocket he pulled up a scroll with a gold band and handed it to Sarutobi and continued to talk "Inside that scroll is my will and last testament to the village as well as a separate scroll for Shiro Uchiha that I want you to give him in private." He said as he looked right into the eyes of Sarutobi.

"Wait...what...what about your son are you going to leave him by himself?" asked a shocked Sarutobi

"No...No one knew Kushina and I were married so you will not tell anyone we where....as for the people who knew and knew she had a child you will tell all of them including Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, and Kakashi that he died during the Kuyubi attack" said Minato in a serious voice then continued in a soft voice he was well known to have and said "The scroll I gave you will tell you what will happen to him and after Shiro receives his scroll all will become clear" he ended with a small smile.

"Al...Alright I'll tell them, but where will I keep him until then?" asked a still shocked Sarutobi.

"Over here in this room that is hidden behind a blood seal" replied Minato in a soft voice showing Sarutobi the seal and the room behind it then said "It will react to your blood so you won't have to worry and it's completely sound proof and has a alert seal that connects to the seal under the chair that will send a little vibration through the chair to tell you if he needs anything."

Sarutobi looked at the room then back at Minato and did this a two more times and then sighed and replied "Alright...I'll do what you asked"

* * *

(Time skip 18 and half hours later)

"Hold the demon a little longer until the Hokage can get here" was yelled by a Jounin on the battle field.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_" was yelled out and soon a giant toad appeared on the battle field yells of "Hokage –sama" was heard.

The toad spoke and its bumming voice was heard as it said "**Minato, what's going on?**"

"No time Gamabunta...The Kuyubi any Youko is attacking and I need you to hold him off so I can finish my jutsu to stop him" yelled Minato so that Gamabunta could hear him.

"**Alright gaki, but after this you owe me an explanation**" Gamabunta yelled as a replied.

As Gamabunta attacked the giant fox with it nine tails swaying uncontrollably Minato went through 25 different hand seals as quickly as possible not wanting any more destruction to befall the village.

As he finished the last seal a loud yell was heard as he said the name of his new jutsu designed to seal the great beast "_Akuma Gyakumodori Chouin no Jutsu*_" after the yell a yellow light enveloped the great beast, Gamabunta, and the Yondaime Hokage.

As the light faded there stood Gamabunta with no trace of the demon fox anywhere and on top stood the Yondaime with his coat flowing in the wind. As they cheered the body of the Yondaime slowly swayed and started to fall towards the earth.

Some saw this and began to yell his name and they all rushed to where he would land, luckily Gamabunta heard their yells and caught Minato with his tongue and put him gently on the ground and poffed out of the area.

As the smoke cleared Kakashi landed in the clearing looking for his father figure and sensei and started to call out his name.

He heard a coughing noise and ran towards the noise. There he saw his sensei lying on the ground face up looking at the sky and coughing violently.

He ran towards him and gently shook him and said "Minato –sensei you did it! You saved the village" He looked at his face and noticed his breathing slowing down significantly.

"Kakashi....'cough, cough' ....listen to me" he said while he coughed then continued "Kushina.... 'cough, cough'.... and I love you very much....... 'cough, cough' be strong and... 'cough, cough'.....to not..... abandon.....you're..... t...t...team" then he stopped coughing and his breathing slowed and came to a stop.

At that very moment the Sarutobi appeared with the rest of the ninja's from the battle and saw them with tears running down their faces knowing that the greatest shinobi ever to come out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves had just died.

* * *

(Three hours later)

Sarutobi once more dressed in the Hokage's robe after being reinstated into office as per will of the Yondaime once again bearing the title of the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

As he faced the window out looking Konoha he heard a knock and called out "enter" and as he said those words he heard 5 different footsteps enter his office. With a sigh he turned around to see the somber faces of Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Shiro.

"I guess you are all wondering what I have called each of you hear for?" said the Sandaime in a voice full of sadness and regret that gave the 5 who currently walked in a bad feeling.

With a quite "Hai" from all of them he told them to have a seat which the all complied to and sat down on the couch and chairs that were in the office. Once they were all seated he sat in his chair and faced it towards the window that over looked the village.

Without turning to face them he said in a tone full of sadness and regret and said "Minato and Kushina have passed away as you know" he paused trying to recompose himself and continued "With Minato's death as you know I have once again became the Hokage; 'sigh' and I am sorry to inform you all that during the attack little Naruto died due to the pressure emitted from the beast" and with that said he turned around to see the looks of utter disbelief, sadness, and many tears dropping from their faces.

"I know you are all sadden by the news so go home and rest for a while" he said in a caring and understanding tone of voice and once more turned to face the village as they all got up and about to open the door he once again spoke and said "Shiro, please stay awhile I have ....Some things we need to talk about."

With a small and soft "Hai" the others excited the room while he remained in the room. Once the door closed shut behind the last one to exit he turned around once again facing Shiro with his hands crossed in front of his face giving him a look of total seriousness, and with that face Shiro knew that whatever he had to say he better not ask any questions until he was finished talking.

"Shiro, I have something that I would like to give to you from Kushina and Minato......I know this might be quite a shock knowing that your sister is dead as well as your brother –in –law who taught your younger brother Obito and knowing that your nephew passed away without you even seeing him, but this is important and he said to read it in this very office as soon as I gave it to you" said the Sandaime in a voice that held sadness

With that said he handed Shiro the scroll and opened it and read the contents of the scroll.

* * *

_Dear Shiro –otouto,_

_If you're reading this then that means that I have passed away and that so has your Oniisan Minato. In case of our deaths you are being named as the first guardian to our son and your nephew Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki. The last name being Uzumaki because of his father's alias as Arashi Uzumaki. As you have read you are the first guardian the second and third being Jiraya and Kakashi –kun, but with our deaths they are not fit to care for a child much less an infant with Jiraya's hermit life style and Kakashi still being an upstart Anbu._

_If you are told that Naruto –kun has passed away in the attack of the Kuyubi then you are mistaken that was told to everyone who knew I was going to have a child and that Minato and I were married so that the child's life may be spared of all the assassination attempts on his life as a result of who his parents are._

_In addition to being his guardian otouto, Minato –kun and I leave you the representative of the Namikaze clan as you are the only one related to him, although not by blood, alive and able to be the clan head representative being his brother –in –law. _

_Take care of him and thank you otouto._

_From,_

_Kushina –oneesan and Minato –oniisan_

* * *

Tears started to flow freely down his face as he read the letter over and over again. He looked up at the Sandaime and said "Can I see him and take him home with me today?" with a slightly shaking voice.

The Sandaime smiled and said "He's right over here, although you'll probably need to buy him a mask to cover his face...although he does that with his blanket and hands pretty well" he ended with a chuckle.

He led Shiro to the secret room and swiped some blood over the hidden seal and the door opened. They entered the room and there Shiro saw a bunch of blond hair and a tiny baby with his face from the top of his nose down.

"Hehehehe.... you weren't kidding when you said he liked to keep his face covers, were you?" laughed Shiro.

"Hahahahahaha.... no I wasn't joking, the only ones who have seen his face are Tsunade, Kushina, and Minato." said a smiling Sarutobi.

* * *

Jutsu List

Akuma Gyakumodori Chouin no Jutsu (demon reversal sealing jutsu)


	2. Two Years Later

(Two Years Later)

It was a bright and sunny day in the Hidden Village in Leaves, it was peaceful and quite the village had improved much since that horrid day when the lost many civilians , ninja's, families, and the most famed Yondaime Hokage, his wife Lady Kushina, and the people who knew of their son.

In the many forest surrounding the village you could hear sound of someone yelling and the splintering wood. If one were to take a look there they would find two training doing various punches, kicks, and throwing weapons. One of the people was about 6'3" had raven hair that was spiky in all directions and had coal black eyes. He was wearing Black fitted long sleeved shirt with a small red and white fan symbol on the back of the neck collar, he had black ninja pants that had white medical tape at the end of it to, and he also wore a green Jounin vest and black ninja sandals on his feat. The man's companion was dressed similarly except he wore a dark blue version of the pants and shirt that was a short sleeved version of the fitted shirt, the vest was jest a regular vest with lots of pockets in the front, he wore black ninja gloves with metal on the knuckles, had black medical tape instead of white, and he also wore a dark blue mask that covered most of his face from the top of his nose down. He was about 2'5" had extremely wild blond hair that spiked in every direction and had a few bangs that covered his eyes, his eyes where were of the most beautiful shade of crystal blue that you could get lost in.

They pair continued to throw punches and kicks, occasionally the younger of the two would throw a weapon and the older would block or throw one to intersect the incoming projectile. After about 15 more minutes they came to a halt facing on another, both panting the blond much more than the raven haired man.

"I think that's enough of sparing for one day Naruto" said the raven haired man. "Hai... 'pant'....Shiro –sensei." replied the blond haired boy who was known as Naruto. "You can drop the "-sensei" now Naruto, were done training." said the man now identified as Shiro. Naruto plopped down on the ground on his but then replied "Ok, Shiro –ojisan." in a cheerful voice.

"Come on Naruto, lets had back to the apartment and get you cleaned up, you know we have a meeting with Sandaime –sama in four hours and with the amount of time it takes you to get ready we should right now and get ready." said Shiro in a soft tone a voice that held a small amount of amusement as he saw the face of his nephew turn away slightly in embarrassment. "Hai" was all he said before Naruto got up and walked towards Shiro, and was still slightly panting compared to the hard panting he had when they had stopped.

When he had finally reached Shiro, Shiro placed his hand on his head and did a sign with his other and said "_Shunshin__ no Jutsu"_they disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

After Shiro had said those words he and Naruto both landed in front of their apartment complex that was where most of the Jounin lived. After they had entered Shiro had told Naruto to go and shower while he got some things that he needed for their meeting with the Sandaime.

After Naruto had left to go to the shower Shiro entered his room and closed the door behind him. After locking it he pulled a book from his book shelf and then the book shelf began to shift a little to the left revealing what was hidden behind it. There, behind the book shelf was a small safe that that had a seal on the front it. Biting his thumb, Shiro quickly whipped his blood over the seal; as he did this the seal began to glow white then a bright flash enveloped the room. After the light faded Shiro took the handle of the safe and opened the door revealing four scrolls of different coloured bands, one was red, one was blue, one was green, and the last was gold. Shiro gently removed the scroll with the red band out of the safe then shut the door and replaced the seal on the door. He then placed the same book that he had taken out and placed back in its original spot, after that was done the book shelf was again place itself where it had previously been looking as if it had never been moved before. He quickly placed the scroll in is tool pack and unlocked his bedroom door and was about to open it when he heard a knock on the other side.

Shiro opened the door to see Naruto standing there wearing nothing but towel around his waist and his blue face mask that would forever prevent anyone from seeing his face. "Yes, Naruto" he asked as he saw him there standing with a look of utter horror on his face, well at least the visible part. "I can't find any of my normal cloths" he said as he looked straight into Shiro's eyes. "Hehehehe.....well seeing as this was an important meeting I put formal cloths for you to wear to the meeting" he replied in an amused voice. "But....I HATE FORMAL CLOTHS!" yelled Naruto, this surprised him for as long as he's been watching Naruto he had never let his emotions show this much to any one after reading a booking on the shinobi code entitled "THE CODE OF THE SHINOBI".

As he watched Naruto continue to yell about hating to wear formal cloths Shiro was lost in his thoughts on the soon to be two year old and how much of a prodigy he had come to be much like his parents were. He remembered how after starting to walk he slowly started to learn how to run and jump around on the ground and climbing trees. From there he had started to teach himself how to jump from one chair in the house to one that was farther away. After he had seen this he gave him a simple book to read one day so that he would hurt himself, to his amazement he took the book and began to read the easy words like "the yellow bird". This soon began his event full start of reading other books, since he could read he had decided to bring him to the library where he could read some books on different things not just the books he had kept in their apartment.

After that day he had decided to teach him how to use his chakra, well the theory behind it. They had spent about half an hour on the theory behind chakra and to his surprise he understood it better than any genin would. He spent the next 4 days teaching him the theories of all the aspects of being a ninja and to his surprise the 1 year old was able to have an understanding of each subject better than any chunin would have.

Two weeks after that incident he had started to train him in all the areas they had covered in theory and was able to perform each basic better than a genin. He then started him on advanced level techniques and he learned them perfect, he had even mastered a few them being able to perform them without the need to use hand signs.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto slowly stop his yelling, he watched in amusement as Naruto tried to recompose himself into his almost care free mannerism and lazy demeanour that looked almost identical to someone he knew quite well.

"Ah......hmmm......" Naruto said as he continued to try to recompose himself from his earlier outburst. "What is so important about this meeting that would require me to wear formal clothing" he asked in an almost bored and lazy tone that contradicted his earlier show of emotions.

"Ah....you see there is something that the Hokage and I would like to ask you so....." Shiro left the words unsaid but Naruto knew this tone of voice and immediately ran into his room to finish getting ready. Shiro silently laughed to himself knowing full well how long it would take the young blond to finish getting dressed; with one last laugh he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

Four hours later Shiro stood waiting in the living room of their apartment waiting for Naruto to exit his room. He calmly walked over to the door of his nephew's room and knocked three times on the door. As he was about to knock again he heard the door open up, so he moved a side to let the boy exit his room.

When Naruto had exited his room he wore black dress shoes with black pant that reached just below his ankles, he also wore a white dress shirt with gold cufflinks and a black tie around his neck, and in his hands he neatly held his black suit jacket. His hair was still spiky although not as wiled looking; on his face he still wore a mask although the one he now wore was black matching his suit. As he was about to exit the living room and go to the hallway leading to the front door Shiro called to him and said "Naruto, before we leave put on the suit jacket". With a sigh Naruto put it on just as Shiro walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" he asked Naruto, "Hai" was the only thing he heard as he poffed them in front of the Hokage tower.

As they entered the shinobi's all nodded their heads towards Shiro, while Shiro would node back in return. As this was going on a silver haired shinobi about 5'9 and 17 years old walked down the halls of the tower about to head out of the tower when he spots someone who he hasn't seen in two years.

"Shiro" he called out to him as he and Naruto were about to turn the corner. Shiro having heard his name and a voice of someone he hasn't seen or heard from a long time turned around to see Kakashi Hatake head towards him in a lazy and almost board demeanour almost identical to his now ever silent companion beside him.

"Hello Kakashi, it's been awhile hasn't it?" he said in a soft tone. "Yes it has Shiro, how have you been?" the silver haired shinobi now identified as Kakashi said in a lazy tone while looking at Shiro. As he waited for a response he couldn't help but feel as though someone was staring at him, as he looked down from where he had felt where the eyes were coming from he was meet with the half exposed face of a blond haired boy with piercing beautiful blue eyes that he had seen somewhere before. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Shiro speak "I've been busy, the usual mission here and there, clan meetings, council meetings, and of course I've been busy with some other things....." he left the sentence un finished, but Kakashi knew what he might have been up to or at least knew what he might of been talking about. "Ah....." he said in response in a lazy tone then spoke in one that held a little bit of interest and continued to speak and said "So Shiro who's the kid, I don't remember you talking about having a family of your own the last time we saw each other"

Shiro looked at him to see what he meant then it suddenly hit him "_Naruto_" he thought as he followed his gaze to the silent child who was, in turn looking at the Jounin in a board and lazy manor almost similar to his but in his eyes you could see the tiny interest that he had for the man in front of him.

"Ah....." was all Shiro could say not trusting his mouth to say what his brain wanted it to, he paused then continued to speak in a calm and soft voice to Naruto "Why don't you introduce yourself to him and maybe he might tell you something about him" giving Naruto a smile, but his eyes told Naruto everything he needed to know "_he's a friend, be nice_". With that smile he gently nudged Naruto in front of him. "Hm............" Naruto started before giving Kakashi a smile his eyes going into a "U" shape then said "Hello it's a pleasure to meat you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said in a calm, board, and lazy tone. Shiro merely gave a small chuckle while looking at Kakashi to see what he would do. Kakashi on the other hand had other thoughts "_His tone of voice and that eye smile....he's like a mini me!"_ he yelled in his head and then said "Ah.... Hello, My names Kakashi Hatake" giving the boy his own eye smile and lazy tone of voice.

Shiro deciding he better get moving before Kakashi starts to ask questions said "Sorry Kakashi, but Naruto here and I have a meeting to get to; so I'll talk to you some other time". Kakashi nodded in understanding moving forward towards the exit while Naruto and Shiro continued down the hall and up the stairs heading up into the Hokage's office.


	3. In For A Suprise

_Recap:_

_Shiro deciding he better get moving before Kakashi starts to ask questions said "Sorry Kakashi, but Naruto here and I have a meeting to get to; so I'll talk to you some other time". Kakashi nodded in understanding moving forward towards the exit while Naruto and Shiro continued down the hall and up the stairs heading up into the Hokage's office. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In for a Surprise:

As they approached the office doors of the Hokage, Shiro politely asked the secretary for permission to enter with his young charge say they had an appointment. The secretary complied and said "Hai, Hokage –sama is awaiting your arrival." with that the both nodded their heads to hear and gently knocked on the door waiting for a response. After waiting about a minute the heard a soft voice say "Enter" and they both entered the office with Shiro in the front and young Naruto right behind him.

"Hokage –sama" they both said as they entered the office and then bowed in respect to the village leader. The Sandaime just looked at them both before smiling at the way Naruto was dressed. He coughed to get their attention and spoke "Ah...there you two are, I was begging to worry that you both had forgotten about our meeting today, and you Shiro about the invitation that was extended to you: "Ah.....well you see we got caught up in today's training that....." Shiro left the sentence unfinished as the Sandaime understood what he had really meant; Naruto was having a rare show of emotions regarding wearing the formal cloths he now wore. He chuckled softly; Naruto having figuring out that the Sandaime had seen the real reason merely looked away embarrassed although his face showed no out word sign that he was.

"That's alright" he said in a soft tone then continued still in a soft tone although had a firm undertone of seriousness making Naruto straighten from his lazy posture to that of a ninja waiting to receive his orders from the Hokage "Naruto, I'm sure that you're wondering why I have called you here at this time of the night and why you were made to wear formal attire, am I correct Naruto?" Naruto merely gave a "Hai" in response in a serious tone, gone was the lazy and board look, posture, and tone; all replaced with a serious expression on his visible face, posture, tone of voice, and mannerisms.

The Sandaime smiled in his sudden change in attitude while Shiro could only let a soft laugh escape his lips as they both saw the sudden change in appearance and attitude. "Actually Naruto I have something to ask you" said Shiro in a serious tone then continued to say "The Hokage has given me some time off being a shinobi and I thought that I could leave the village to travel for awhile, for maybe about one or two years depending on what you decided." he finished looking at Naruto in the eyes. Seeing Shiro finish the Sandaime continued when Shiro had finished and said "Naruto, if you shoes to go you would be traveling with him and also be training as I will provide scrolls for you to learn from that had belonged to your parents" "........." was Naruto's response, of course he knew who his parents where, or at least had suspicions to who his father was and a great deal of information on his mother though he never voiced his suspicions to wither of them.

"Hai, I want to go." was his response. Seeing this Shiro reached into his tool pack and pulled out the scroll with the red band that he had taken out of his safe earlier and handed it to Naruto and said "In that scroll is a letter left to me by your mother, for you to read if you had chose to come with me on this trip" in a soft tone that held sadness in remembering his sister, Naruto's mother. "Ah.....you mean Kushina Uchiha...my mother.....and your Oneesan.....right Shiro –ojisan?" he asked in a soft tone that surprised both Shiro and the Sandaime, one for the fact he knew about his mother and Shiro's connection to her, two the softness in his voice held sadness and relief, the third reason that he knew his mothers first name.

"H...how" was the only response the both could utter staring at the little boy in front of them with wide eyes.

For a brief moment Naruto looked away from them his eyes closed then began to speak "I've known....or rather suspected it after one day looking at you family album Shiro –ojisan......I may not look like her really, her having raven coloured hair that almost looked red in the sun light or her coal black eyes" he paused turning his face slightly towards them and slowly began to open his eyes "but I can never forget the first thing I saw with these eyes, being her holding me in her arms in the hospital bed smiling down at me" he finished his eyes now fully open to reveal two blood red eyes with two small black commas spinning wildly in both eyes of the almost two year old.


	4. Truth Reveald and The Departure

Sorry haven't updated in awhile, busy with tests, exams, essays, and applications for school.

I'll try to update more often.

* * *

_Recap:_

"_H...how" was the only response the both could utter staring at the little boy in front of them with wide eyes. _

_For a brief moment Naruto looked away from them his eyes closed then began to speak "I've known....or rather suspected it after one day looking at you family album Shiro –ojisan......I may not look like her really, her having raven coloured hair that almost looked red in the sun light or her coal black eyes" he paused turning his face slightly towards them and slowly began to open his eyes "but I can never forget the first thing I saw with these eyes, being her holding me in her arms in the hospital bed smiling down at me" he finished his eyes now fully open to reveal two blood red eyes with two small black commas spinning wildly in both eyes of the almost two year old. _

* * *

Truth Revealed and The Departure

Shiro and the Sandaime looked into Naruto's eyes in shock. Never have they heard of, at the age of barely two activating a kekagenki let alone having it almost complete like the ones that they saw in the boys eyes.

After a few minutes they had recomposed themselves and thought back to what they had just learned _"but I can never forget the first thing I saw with these eyes, being her holding me in her arms in the hospital bed smiling down at me"_. They looked back at Naruto with a sad and understanding look, knowing how hard it was to see the face of some you love, yet not being able to have known them personally or even get a chance to speak with them.

"_Hehehehe....He really is a prodigy, just like his parents were. My boy if your parents saw you now, standing here they would have been proud at having your kekagenki activated to such a degree at such a young age" _thought Sarutobi as he continued to look into Naruto's spinning eyes.

"Ahem..." coughed out Sarutobi to get their attention. "I see, so that is how you know who your mother is, correct Naruto –kun?" Naruto nodded "Alright then, open the letter and read what your mother has written to you okay?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded once more and opened the scroll which was sealed with a blood seal. Biting his thumb he wiped some of his blood on the seal and it began to glow then stopped and the seal disappeared. Seeing this he opened the scroll and began to read what it said.

_To my son,_

_If you are reading this then most likely I and your father are no longer of this world. As sad as it is to hear this I want you to know that we love you very much and will watch over you even though we cannot be with you in body, but we will in spirit._

_Since you are reading this letter it means my otouto is taking you on a little trip and you had agreed to go. I'm very proud of you; I have been and always will be proud of you no matter what you do or what happens. My fondest memory was when you had activated the sharingan and looked at me with it and stated to giggle and smile._

_I will always treasure that memory my little prodigy._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Your Mother,_

_Kushina Uchiha _

Tears started to spill from his eyes as he read the letter. A hand gently came around him and he felt himself going into an embrace. When Naruto looked up he saw Shiro hugging him and he felt his hand gently rub his back while whispering "Shhhhh.....it's okay" over and over again.

Sarutobi watched the display with a sad look; having known the boy to rarely show his emotions knew that he truly was like his father had once told him before he had passed on, a true king.

After a few moments Shiro let go of Naruto as he wiped the tears from his face and turned to face the Sandaime and Shiro who was once more standing next to the Sandaime.

"I...I...'sniff'...apologize for the interruption Sandaime –sama" said Naruto still sniffling.

"That's alright...since you have agreed to go with Shiro I grant you both my permission to leave the village when you are ready to leave." Sandaime paused and was about to continue when the clock on his wall chimed 8 times indicating it was now 8 o'clock, after the clock finished he continued "Ah...it's 8, now Naruto I think it is time to tell you why I had asked Shiro to bring you here in your formal cloths."

He paused again, then stood up and began to talk once more "The reason is that we, the three of us will be dining at the Hyuga main house as Hiashi has invited Shiro and I there, but I has also informed them that Shiro would be bringing his young charge with him, the young charge being you Naruto. Do you now understand why I had asked that you wear your formal cloths?"

He nodded and with that the three left the Hokage tower and headed towards the Hyuga main house to have dinner with the current head of the clan Hiashi.

(Time skip 1 week later: Village Northern Gates)

"I see you two are ready to leave" said an old voice talking to the two people at the gates with bags on their backs.

The sun was setting and three people stood at the gates, a small blond boy, a tall raven haired man, and the Hokage.

"Yes, were leaving. Hopefully we'll see you in three years" replied the raven haired man.

And with that said the man and the boy left through the gates going farther and farther into the setting sun. The Hokage watched as their backs became nothing but tiny shadows in the forest. They both would not be seen until three years later when the little boy was slowly turning into a child destined for great things.


	5. The Return and the Test

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I have been busy with school applications and getting ready for up coming exams that I have and such other things. Thank you to all who review my story, it's greet to hear what you all think of my first story. :) **

**Any way since school is over in about a week and I've already sort of finished my applications for school I'll be hopefully updating more frequently.**

**Thnx for reading and remember to pls review.**

**Now on to the story.**

_

* * *

Recap:_

_(Time skip 1 week later: Village Northern Gates)_

"_I see you two are ready to leave" said an old voice talking to the two people at the gates with bags on their backs._

_The sun was setting and three people stood at the gates, a small blond boy, a tall raven haired man, and the Hokage._

"_Yes, were leaving. Hopefully we'll see you in three years" replied the raven haired man._

_And with that said the man and the boy left through the gates going farther and farther into the setting sun. The Hokage watched as their backs became nothing but tiny shadows in the forest. They both would not be seen until three years later when the little boy was slowly turning into a child destined for great things._

_

* * *

_

The Return and the Test

(Time skip 3 years later: Hokage's office)

It had been three years since the Sandaime had seen the young blond and his guardian. He was currently looking out his window in his office that showed a view of the village. As he gazed out of his window he thought "_It's about time that the two of them return to the village, without them the village seems so empty."_ He continued to gaze out the window until a soft knock was heard at the door; he sighed before taking one last look at the village then said "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a tall young man about 24 years old with black spiky hair and black eyes; he was 6'3" and wore the standard uniform of a jonin. His companion wore the same thing except instead of blue he wore black and a normal vest, and had a black face mask on. The two people entered the room, each emitting an air of power around them.

Sarutobi turned to face them and let a small smile grace his face at seeing who the two were. "I'm glad you have returned after three years Shiro." he greeted. Shiro's companion stepped forward and bowed as he spoke "Greetings Hokage –sama." Sarutobi looked at the boy and his eyes widened slightly. They boy stood at 3'7" had bright blond hair that was spiky and wild and bright blue eyes. He smiled slightly and said "Hello Naruto, it's nice to see you again."

After the greetings were over, the three talked about what had happened while they were away. They talked about Naruto's skill levels and his proficiency in using his kekagenki. Sarutobi was surprised to find out that Naruto was already a chunin, after he had taken a test while in the Hidden Sand Village. "So you're now a chunin, correct Naruto –kun?" Sarutobi asked the blond child who was lazily sitting in a chair while reading a book.

Naruto looked up at him and nodded his head to the elderly kage before returning his gaze back to his book. Shiro shook his head knowing what he was really reading and said "Yes, he is currently at the official rank of a chunin but could be at a higher level since when he took that test was when he was 3 and a half years old." That surprised Sarutobi as he thought '_To be so young, yet so strong. Naruto your parents truly would be proud of you.' _"I see; I shall have him tested based on what level you think he is on par with. Based on those results I will either send him to the academy or he will be placed on a current team." Sarutobi said.

With that said, the three discussed the points of the test and where it would be held and who the opponent would be. They spoke until mid afternoon, to which the duo excused themselves and left the office. Once they had left the office they headed to a small dango stand to get some food. Once they had eaten they headed back to their apartment to get some rest. When they had arrived at the apartment Shiro opened the door and walked inside. They noticed it was very dusty and sighed as they worked together to clean the apartment up. Once they were done both Shiro and Naruto promptly headed off to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

(Time skip 1 week later: Training ground 55)

Two people were in the training grounds. One was an elderly old man while the other was a young man. The two were talking to each other while a light breeze blew over the area. "They're late." commented the young man while the elderly old man nodded. "Patient, they both might have a good reason, Shiro." the old man said. "True, but Naruto is never be known to be this late for anything now a days, Sarutobi –san." Shiro replied.

There was a long silence until they both felt the chakra signature of someone approaching the area. When they turned to see who it was, they saw it was Naruto lazily walking towards them with a book in his hands. "Where have you been Naruto, your test was supposed to be 2 hours ago. You're lucky that the opponent isn't here yet also." Shiro said. "I know and I apologise...I just stopped by somewhere......" Naruto said while looking off into the distance. Shiro had a soft look on his face and nodded in understanding.

As Naruto walked towards them Shiro thought '_He must have gone to the memorial stone to visit his mom...'_Sandaime smiled slightly at Naruto as he came into the clearing. Just as Naruto reached them a poof of white smoke appeared revealing a young man who looked slightly sick with a sword strapped to his back. "Greetings Hokage –sama 'cough, cough' I apologise for being late 'cough, cough' but I had just recently returned from a mission just now 'cough, cough'" the young man said.

The Sandaime smiled and said "That's alright Hayate –kun, I had forgotten that you left on a mission some time ago." Naruto looked up from his book to study the new arrival; he noticed right away that even though the man appeared to be ill he was no less stronger than himself. "Hayate –kun, the reason I called you here was to test the young charge of a friend of mine." the Sandaime said. Hayate nodded and took in his surroundings, in the area there was himself, the Hokage, and two people he didn't recognize.

As he looked at the two he smiled then said "It's been 'cough, cough' long time since 'cough, cough' I've seen you Shiro –senpai." Shiro smiled and nodded towards Hayate; Hayate's then looked at the other person. He noted that the other person was a young boy about 5 years old who had bright blue eyes and bright blond hair. Hayate also noted that the boy also had a face mask and was reading a book in a similar manner to that of one Hatake Kakashi; he also took notice of the black vest he wore signifying his rank of chunin.

"Hayate" the Sandaime said. Hayate turned to face him as the kage said "Your opponent will be Shiro's young charge Naruto. He is an acceptable shinobi who is currently chunin in rank, but Shiro feels that an assessment of his skills would prove otherwise." Hayate nodded and said "I see, well then 'cough, cough' let begin." Sandaime nodded as Naruto stepped forward towards the center of the training field where Hayate joined him shortly.

Once both combatants were in position the Hayate looked at the Naruto as he continued to look at his book. "We should begin 'cough, cough', but I think proper introductions 'cough, cough' are needed." Hayate spoke. Naruto looked up from his book before he nodded lazily and closed his book and put it away. After doing this Hayate noticed that the demeanour had changed dramatically. "Naruto Uzumaki, age: 5; rank: chunin" Naruto said in a serious voice devoid of any emotion.

Hayate looked at the boy and thought _'this boy....he acts like a seasoned shinobi, void of any emotions on the battle field.'_"Hayate Gekko, age: 18; rank: Special Jounin" Hayate said. They both nodded and got into a ready stance. A gentle breeze blew around the two people, as if by an unheard signal they both disappeared and the test began. They started with a bit of taijutsu; Hayate was using the Gekko family taijutsu while Naruto used an unknown style of taijutsu. Seeing this, the Sandaime asked Shiro "What style is that, I do not recognise the style he is using."

Shiro took his gaze off the ongoing battle and said "That is Naruto's personal taijutsu style known as the '_Ookamai ryoushi sensu_'.....although a lighter version than the real thing." "A lighter version?" asked the Sandaime. Shiro nodded and then said "The purpose of this style is designed for the user to be hidden constantly and attack using quick movements that render the enemy unable to move in three hits. As you can see Naruto is never really hidden, but instead on guard and only attacks when Hayateis approaching. This is a variation of the real thing, but just as effective in a taijutsu match." Sandaime nodded seeing the effects the style had done to Hayate.

A while longer the two suddenly stopped and each began to make their own hand seals quickly. Once they finished they each called out their jutsu "_Katon: Karyū Endan__" "__Suiton: Hahonryū__". _As the attacks clashed together the two moved apart running through hand seals forming the next line of attacks. _"__Kage Shuriken no Jutsu__" "__Fūton: Renkūdan__"_ were the yells that followed the explosion. This went on for about an hour longer when the two people fighting appeared in the center of the clearing with tattered clothes.

Hayate had cuts and singes all over his clothes and was slightly bleeding in some areas of his body. Naruto was as much in the same condition as Hayate as well as sporting a few minor long cuts on his arms and legs. They were both breathing heavily; each staring at one another. Naruto sighed before he pulled out a scroll from his vest and bit his thumb. There was a small poff of white smoke; once it cleared Naruto stood in a ready stance with a silver katana that had a black stared guard and a blue and black hilt. Hayate seeing this pulled out his own sword that was strapped to his back and also got in a ready stance.

In a minute both were clashing swords with one another. The Sandaime and Shiro both watched in awe of the battle before them as both Naruto and Hayate clashed swords with one another. The Sandaime noticed how well Naruto could wield a sword at a young age and had gauzed that Hayate was thinking the same thing. The battle went on for a little longer until the Hokage called the match into a stop. Both Naruto and Hayate were both sweating and had a number of gashes that were bleeding all over their bodies.

Once they had stopped Naruto and Hayate both sheathed their swords. It was then that Hayate and the Sandaime took a closer look at the sword Naruto wielded. The sword was silver in color and had a black star guard and a blue hilt with black diamonds. The sheath of the sword was also black and had straps that allowed the user to tie the sword to their back. The Sandaime smiled and said "I must say I am very happy to see people as young as you two so strong in the art of being a shinobi."

* * *

Jutsu list:

Ookamai ryoushi sensu – wolf hunter style

Katon: Karyū Endan – fire style: fire dragon flame missile

Suiton: Hahonryū – water style: ripping torrent

Fūton: Renkūdan: wind style: air bullet

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu- shadow shuriken jutsu


	6. The Results

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter, but I've been having a little writers block with this story as well as my mind thinking up other stories….If you have any ideas to help my writers block it would help me update a lot quicker.**

**Please Review….your reviews help me make the chapters more interesting **

* * *

_Recap:_

_Once they had stopped Naruto and Hayate both sheathed their swords. It was then that Hayate and the Sandaime took a closer look at the sword Naruto wielded. The sword was silver in color and had a black star guard and a blue hilt with black diamonds. The sheath of the sword was also black and had straps that allowed the user to tie the sword to their back. The Sandaime smiled and said "I must say I am very happy to see people as young as you two so strong in the art of being a shinobi." _

_

* * *

_

The Results:

Hayate bowed in thanks as did Naruto after he had caught his breath. "You have 'cough, cough' a fine form in the art 'cough, cough' wielding a sword, Naruto –san." Hayate said as he sat on the ground. Naruto looked up to the man and thanked him before he went through some hand seals and rested his hand against some of his injuries.

Seeing this Shiro smiled and walked over to Hayate and went through some hand seals and began healing some of his wounds. "Shiro –senpai 'cough, cough' I didn't know you took on an apprentice 'cough, cough' I know you left on a long 'cough, cough' vacation." Hayate said as Shiro healed his wounds.

"I didn't really take him on as an apprentice, but more of taught him family jutsu. Both his mother and father left him to my care along with family scrolls for him." Shiro said as he finished healing the last wound. Hayate nodded in thanks and stood up. He looked towards Naruto and noticed that he was once again reading his book.

"Well Hayate, what do you think of his skills?"the Sandaime asked Hayate as he continued to look at Naruto. "Well Lord Hokage 'cough, cough' I would place young Naruto's 'cough, cough' skill level to that of 'cough, cough' a high-level Anbu." Hayate said between coughs. The Kage nodded in agreement then called Naruto over to them. "Naruto, please report to my office tomorrow to receive your new rank and assignments." he said before he excused himself and left the training ground.

The next day Naruto reported to the Sandaime's office dressed in his normal black mask, vest, pants, long sleeve shirt, and sandals. Behind him stood Shiro who had a small smile on his face as they bowed before the leader of the village.

"Hello Naruto –kun" the kage addressed the young 5 year old. Naruto looked up at the Sandaime and stood at attention. "I have reviewed your results as well as ask the opinion of your proctor on your current skill level. While you may be young, your skill is that on par with a junior Anbu. As such I have asked one of the youngest Anbu's currently on duty to be your partner. Congratulations Naruto –kun, you are now part of the ANBU Black Ops." He finished with a small smile on his face.

Naruto stood where he was and gave the Sandaime an eye smile before he bowed and said "Thank you Hokage –sama for such a great honour."

Shiro smiled at the display as did the Sandaime at seeing the boy in front of them accomplish so much at a young age. The Sandaime then reached into his top drawer and pulled a wolf mask with black and blue markings on the mask. He then said "Naruto Uzumaki, welcome into Anbu, your code name will be 'Ookamai' or 'Wolf'…" as he handed Naruto the mask who thanked him before he placed it in his pouch for later use.

"Hokage –sama, who will be my partner?" asked a curious Naruto.

The Sandaime smiled slightly and said "He is a young man who is a prodigy much like yourself, he should be here soon." Just as he finished talking a knock came at the door.

"Enter" the Sandaime said. The door opened to reveal a young man with a weasel mask and a sword strapped to his back.

The young man bowed as he entered the room and said "Greetings Hokage –sama"

"Weasel –kun, I'm glad you could make it." the Sandaime said with a smile.

Naruto watched the older boy with curiosity while Shiro smiled seeing Naruto's partner.


	7. The Partner

Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

'_Recap' _

"_Hokage –sama, who will be my partner?" asked a curious Naruto. _

_The Sandaime smiled slightly and said "He is a young man who is a prodigy much like yourself, he should be here soon." Just as he finished talking a knock came at the door._

"_Enter" the Sandaime said. The door opened to reveal a young man with a weasel mask and a sword strapped to his back. _

_The young man bowed as he entered the room and said "Greetings Hokage –sama"_

"_Weasel –kun, I'm glad you could make it." the Sandaime said with a smile._

_Naruto watched the older boy with curiosity while Shiro smiled seeing Naruto's partner._

* * *

Behind the Weasel mask a young boy of about 11 looked at the two other people who were in the Hokage's office. Looking he saw that one was a man and the other was a boy. He noticed that the boy was probably about the same age as his younger brother Sasuke, which would be about 5 or 6 he mused to himself.

Looking at the man he realized that he was an Uchiha, but as far as he could remember he didn't recognize him. After looking at the other occupants in the room he turned to the Sandaime Hokage and said "You called for me, Hokage –sama."

The Sandaime looked at the young boy and said "Weasel –kun, please remove your mask. I have a some information for you."

Weasel nodded and slowly removed his mask from his face to reveal black hair and onyx eyes; the unique traits of a full blooded Uchiha member. Shiro looked at the young boy and guessed that he was the son of his Uncle Fugaku, the current head of the clan.

"Itachi-kun, as you can see I have called you here to speak to you and the two other people about something very important and might interest you at the same time." the Hokage said.

"If I may be so bold to ask what it is Hokage –sama, and also to ask who is the young boy and the man with us in the room." Itachi said softly.

The Sandaime smiled and said "As you know Itachi-kun, Anbu usually work in pairs when not on a mission that requires a full team of 4 Anbu personnel. As you might have noticed you currently have no partner due to the odd amount of full time Anbu officers such as yourself."

To this Itachi nodded knowing that it was true. He was well informed on how Anbu usually operate on teams of 2 while not on missions that require a full team of operatives. He also knew that because of his age it would be difficult for the partner and himself to work well.

"I understand this Hokage-sama, but what does it have to do with the two other people in the room?" Itachi asked softly.

Shiro let out a small soft laugh and said "The reason, Itachi-kun, is that he will be you new partner in Anbu." Itachi looked at the man and saw that he was pointing to the child next to him. Itachi looked at the child and noticed that he wore a jounin vest.

"Itachi-kun, I'd like you to meet my young charge Naruto Uzumaki." Shiro said softly to his cousin. Itachi turned to look at the speaker and saw that it was his older cousin Shiro.

"Shiro-nii, it's been a long time since you've visited the house. Oto-san has been wondering where you have been." Itachi said as he looked at Shiro.

Shiro smiled slightly and said "I've been with my young charge on a little trip…he's very skilled, much like you."

Itachi turned his gaze to the younger boy who was no doubt the same age as his own younger brother. He slowly walked up to Naruto with his sharingan on and gazed deeply into his eyes. Naruto seeing this did not turn away, but looked straight into his gaze with one of his own with his deep blue eyes.

"I see, he is strong…it will be a pleasure working with you, Uzumaki –san." Itachi said with a small bow. Naruto looked at the older boy and also bowed as he said "I too look forward to working with the famed Uchiha prodigy."

* * *

Please Review


	8. Wolf and Weasel

_Recap:_

_Shiro smiled slightly and said "I've been with my young charge on a little trip…he's very skilled, much like you."_

_Itachi turned his gaze to the younger boy who was no doubt the same age as his own younger brother. He slowly walked up to Naruto with his sharingan on and gazed deeply into his eyes. Naruto seeing this did not turn away, but looked straight into his gaze with one of his own with his deep blue eyes._

"_I see, he is strong…it will be a pleasure working with you, Uzumaki –san." Itachi said with a small bow. Naruto looked at the older boy and also bowed as he said "I too look forward to working with the famed Uchiha prodigy."_

* * *

It had been almost two years since Naruto had begun to work in Anbu with Itachi. They were known as team 4 together and were one of the most famous Anbu pairs in all of the Elemental Nations. Currently Naruto was dressed in his Anbu gear with a wolf mask leaning against a tree. It was October 9th, one day before his birthday and the day of the Kuyubi festival. Naruto sighed slightly just as a Weasel masked Anbu appeared.

"Wolf...is there something wrong?" Weasel asked softly. Wolf/Naruto shook his head and said "No...just bored..." Naruto had changed since he had first entered Anbu. Gone was the young genius boy who had just begun his ninja career and in his place became the strong cold Anbu lieutenant. "Hn...." Weasel replied.

Wolf grunted in response before he said "We have a mission with team 3...they should be waiting for us at the west gates." Weasel nodded as together they made their way to the gates to meet team 3. When they arrived at the gates they saw team 3 that consisted Boar, Tiger, and Hawk. The five nodded in greeting before Wolf signalled to them to move out through the trees.

Hours later the group had finished their mission and were heading back to Konoha when the five felt an unfamiliar presence heading towards them. Wolf tensed slightly and signalled them to stop and put their guard up. He knew that whatever was there was a threat and he didn't want anyone getting hurt on his watch. Wolf nodded towards Tiger and said softly "Scan the area please Tiger..." Tiger nodded and mumbled a soft "Byakugan...."

Tiger searched the area and stiffened slightly and said "Wolf...there are 2 men up ahead. Their signals are fairly strong and they are missing nin from Rock if there head band is correct." Wolf sighed and said "Let's get moving....be careful and we'll go around. I don't want any of you getting unnecessary injuries and alerting people to our location so let's move..." The others nodded and they made their way around the missing nin.

Just when they thought they were in the clear they all heard the sound of an attack "_Doton: rakuseki_"Wolf cursed as he yelled out "Everyone Move!" Hearing the sudden yell and the sound of an attack being called out the 5 all jumped to avoid the on slaught of rocks hit them. From a tree, Wolf turned on the com-link he had and said "Is everyone ok...." Wolf waited a few minutes until he heard four replies of "_Hai, taichou...."_ Wolf sighed in relief before he said "Regroup and form teams of two between yourselves, I'm good on my own, when I give the signal we'll take them out." "_Hai...."_ was the collected response.

* * *

**Note: Sorry for not updating recently but I've been busy with school and with getting dertain papers ready for a trip... Hopeful now that I have a bit of free time I'll be able to make chapters longer and update more frequently.**

**Thanks For Reading**

**\ /**

**Please Review**


	9. Feeling

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

The only character I own are my OC's in this story

* * *

_Recap:_

_Just when they thought they were in the clear they all heard the sound of an attack "Doton: rakuseki" Wolf cursed as he yelled out "Everyone Move!" Hearing the sudden yell and the sound of an attack being called out the 5 all jumped to avoid the on slaught of rocks hit them. From a tree, Wolf turned on the com-link he had and said "Is everyone ok...." Wolf waited a few minutes until he heard four replies of "Hai, taichou...." Wolf sighed in relief before he said "Regroup and form teams of two between yourselves, I'm good on my own, when I give the signal we'll take them out." "Hai...." was the collected response. _

* * *

Wolf panted slightly as he leaned against the tree he was hiding in. He looked over his left shoulder as he watched two people jumped down into the clearing. "Did we get them?" the first person asked their companion in a deep male voice. The other shook their head while saying "No…they probably got away, even if they did they're probably severely injured." The first person that spoke was a man about 6'1" in height, had black hair, and wore a standard Iwa jounin uniform. The person next to him was a younger man who was about 5'9" and wore standard Iwa chunin uniform.

Wolf tensed his muscles slightly as he thought '_Only one chance, after this it's going to depend on whose stronger…..'_ Wolf took a deep breath as he ran through a few quick hand seals and whispered softly "_Ninja jutsu: shazou_ _ryuuki"_ The two men in the clearing stopped talking and stood still as the jutsu took effect. Wolf then went through another few hand seals and whispered "_Futon: ookami ryoushi" _As the jutsu took effect the sound of a hundred wolves howling could be heard.

Off in the distance Weasel and Tiger nodded to each other getting ready to launch a jutsu each after Wolf's jutsu hit. Not too far from them were Boar and Hawk who nodded to each other and went through the same hand seals and said "_Doton: ashi haji" _Before the wind wolves reached their target hands made of earth held the two men down by the legs. The two men snapped out of the first jutsu and looked down to see the hands holding them down. "Shit!" the first man cried out before the wolves struck.

Seeing the wolves strike Weasel and Tiger went through their own set of hand seals as the called out their jutsus. "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" _The two jutsus hit their target straight on. The five ninja's waited until the smoke cleared before moving. When the smoke cleared they saw two charred bodies. Sighing softly Wolf jumped down to check them over. Seeing this Weasel, Tiger, Boar, and Hawk also came out slightly panting.

"How troublesome….to think I thought this would be a routine and easy mission…"Boar said softly. Hawk shook his head and said "As much as I hate to say it, but Boar's right…..we should proably head back before we run into anymore trouble." Wolf nodded and said "Yea….lets go." With that they all took off towards Konoha at top speed, each wanting to get some well deserved rest. As they sped through the trees Wolf silently thought "_Why it that I have a feeling that something is going to happen….something bad…."_

The team reached the gate in record time. After checking in with the gate and reporting to the Hokage, each Anbu said their goodbyes and headed home. Wolf/ Naruto, who was now wearing his normal jounin vest, was walking around the village. He was tired, but didn't feel like heading home. Sighing softly, Naruto headed towards a particular spot in the village which he had started to visit often.

In a small clearing away from training ground seven stood a large stone with names carved on it. In front of the stone stood a man with gravity defying silver hair and wore standard jounin uniform. That was the site that greeted Naruto as he entered the clearing with a bouquet of yellow, red, and white flowers. The jounin who had been standing there turned to see him walk up and stop a few paces away from him.

"Hello Hatake –san…." Naruto greeted before walking forward towards the stone and placing the flowers then closed his eyes briefly in prayer. "Ah….Naruto-kun…right?" Kakashi said softly. Naruto nodded his head as he looked over the names on the stone. He noticed that two new names were added and that they were both people that were close to him. '_Kato _Maki_, age 21, may his soul rest in peace.' 'Akimi Satou, age 29, may her smile and strength live on' _Naruto read to himself. His eyes dropped slightly as he thought of them. He had known those two even before he had entered Anbu as they had often watched him when Shiro was out on missions when he was younger.

Kakashi watched Naruto look at the memorial stone. He took notice of his cloths and his visible eye widened as he thought '_A jounin….such skill at such a young age….truly a prodigy and work of a great mentor….'_ "You're a ninja now, Naruto-kun…." Kakashi said softly. Hearing his voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts and nodded as he said "Yea….I became one two years ago…..I've been doing some normal missions with a team." Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the look of a skilled ninja, not some newbie.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in some sort of surprise because he had never heard about him being a ninja or even about a ninja with his disription. "Visiting your parents, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked softly. Naruto nodded and responded "Yea….I've also lost some friends and comrades who went on missions…." Kakashi nodded in understanding seeing as he was there for the same reason.

A soft silence passed over them as they both continued to look at the stone. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said softly "….To be as young as you are….you must be quiet skilled." Naruto looked up at Kakashi and said quietly "Yes….while I am skilled….it didn't help me when I had to watch my friends and comrades die on a mission." Kakashi nodded in understanding knowing how the younger ninja felt.

Naruto looked at the stone a little longer before he turned to walk away from the stone as he spoke softly and said "Good-bye…Hatake-san…" As Naruto walked away, he could help but feel as though just around the corner his life would take an unexpected turn. For the worst or better he wasn't sure. Shrugging it off, Naruto slowly made his way through the streets of Konoha and towards the apartment he and Shiro shared to get some rest.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

_Doton: rakuseki - Earth Style: Rock fall_

_Ninja jutsu: shazou_ _ryuuki – Ninja art: Image projection_

_Futon: ookami ryoushi – Wind style: Wolf hunter_

_Doton: ashi haji – Earth style: Leg hold_

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu -Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu -Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

* * *

**Note: Sorry for not updating recently but I've still been busy with things at school and finializing my papers for my trip and packing for a trip i'm going on for school. I've also recently been unable to be on the computer since a basketball accident....Hopefully I'll be able to update at least every two or three weeks tops...**

**Thanks For Reading**

**\ /**

**Please Review**


	10. The Feeling Come to Pass I

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

The only character I own are my OC's in this story

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Naruto looked at the stone a little longer before he turned to walk away from the stone as he spoke softly and said "Good-bye…Hatake-san…" As Naruto walked away, he could help but feel as though just around the corner his life would take an unexpected turn. For the worst or better he wasn't sure. Shrugging it off, Naruto slowly made his way through the streets of Konoha and towards the apartment he and Shiro shared to get some rest._

* * *

The Feeling Come to Pass – I:

Over the next few days, Naruto took this time to rest and relax after his last mission. He still had that odd feeling, but pushed it aside and thought of other things. On the day of his birthday, Naruto had taken a quiet trip outside of the village to a small town to enjoy the festival their rather than join the overly large festivities the civilians put on. He of course didn't spend his birthday alone either, Itachi had taken some time away from his family and spent a few hours with him in the small town and left late in the evening after they did things others would view as 'childish' for people their profession.

Naruto sighed as he walked out of his room in the apartment. Walking over to the cupboards in the kitchen he grabbed some instant soup cups and began to boil some water. After setting everything up for the soup he headed towards the calendar he and Shiro kept on the wall and looked over for any important dates. Seeing that nothing was important he turned back to the counter near the stove just as he heard the kettle start whistling signifying the water was done boiling.

After eating his soup Naruto got dressed into his proper ninja gear and exited the apartment. He smiled behind his mask as he felt the cool morning breeze blow past him. Sighing softly he disappeared from the front of the apartment in a swirl of leaves. Naruto then reappeared in front of the memorial stone to pay his respects. As he stood there he thought back to his last mission and was thankful for not having to add any new names from the battle they fought on the way home.

Just as he finished paying his respects he felt the appearance of an Anbu behind him. "Naruto-san, Hokage-sama wants to see you right away…." The Anbu said. Naruto nodded and said "Alright, thank you." Once the Anbu disappeared, Naruto too disappeared and reappeared in the office of the Hokage. "You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime looked at Naruto with his hands folded in front of him and said "Naruto…I'm sending you and an Anbu team on a A –rank retrieval mission." Naruto tilted his head and said "Who is being retrieved?"

The Sandaime closed his eyes and said "Anbu Squad 4…" Opening his eyes he saw Naruto's eyes covered with his hair as he nodded and said "Alright….I'll be taking Weasel, Bear, Hawk, and Lynx…" The Sandaime nodded and said "I'll have them meet you at the gate in 5 minutes…" Naruto nodded and left the room in a swirl of leaves. Sandaime watched him go with sad eyes as he said "Be careful…Naruto-kun…and good luck…"

5 minutes later Naruto was at the gates in full Anbu gear and his wolf mask on his face. Not a second later Weasel, Bear, Hawk, and Lynx appeared ready as well. Nodding to them the group leapt through the trees at stop speed as Wolf explained the mission as they went.

Wolf called them to a halt with a raise of a hand. Scanning the area he motioned for them to come closer before he spoke and said "Squad 4 was last seen around here, according to reports that the Sandaime received they were captured and are being held in that large fort behind me." Bear, Hawk, and Lynx all looked at each other and nodded gravely. They knew members on Squad 4 personally so to hear that they were captured was quite a surprise considering who the squad was made up of.

Wolf closed his eyes said "I want this done as quickly as possible….go in, get them, go out…most likely there will be some casualties so Lynx…be prepared for anything." Lynx nodded in understanding. Out of everyone here he was the medic, sure all Anbu knew medical jutsu, but he was the only one who was able to perform critical healing. Opening his eyes Wolf looked at the group and said "Let's get moving…" The others nodded and began making their way towards the large fort to retrieve and rescue their friends and comrades. As they moved silently Wolf thought to himself '_Shiro….you better be alright….'_

* * *

Please Review


	11. The Feeling Come to Pass II

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

_

* * *

___

Recap:

_Opening his eyes Wolf looked at the group and said "Let's get moving…" The others nodded and began making their way towards the large fort to retrieve and rescue their friends and comrades. As they moved silently Wolf thought to himself '__Shiro….you better be alright….'

* * *

_______

The Feeling Come to Pass – II

As Wolf, Lynx, Bear, Hawk, and Weasel moved through the tree silently Wolf signalled the group to split into 2 teams. Lynx, Bear, and Hawk was team 1 which would concentrate on retrieving and rescuing the missing Anbu while Weasel and Wolf were team 2 and would create a distraction and bring the base down giving time for team 1 to get Squad 4 out of the fort. All the Anbu's nodded before splitting off and heading into separate directions.

As Wolf and Weasel made their way to their start off point Weasel spoke softly and said "Are you alright…Wolf?" Wolf stilled for a moment in mid jump before he spoke softly and said "I'm fine Weasel…" Weasel said nothing in reply; he knew that his young friend was in an emotional battle with himself. He understood how he felt all too well, being a young shinobi at 9 going on a rescue mission to save your mentor, friend, and family figure is difficult. He himself was having a difficult time considering that one member on Squad 4 was his cousin.

When they reached the point of attack on the fort Wolf signalled Weasel to move in before they both scaled the wall of the fort and began their attack. Swiftly and quickly Wolf and Weasel took out as many ninjas as they could before releasing a soft pulse of chakra signalling the team 2 to start with their operation. No sooner had they felt the pulse team 2 nodded to each other before they entered the fort and began their search through the lower levels of the fort.

As they ran through the levels they killed as many ninjas as they could while freeing some of the prisoners that were civilians. Once they reached the end of the hall they found who they were looking for. Unlocking the door Bear entered the room followed by Lynx as they ran towards them to check them for wounds. "Eagle…are you alright?"Bear asked Eagle who was the leader of the squad. Bear unlocked the chains of the 4 members of the team while Lynx checked over Puma who had a large red gash on his left side. Eagle opened his eyes and groaned in pain as he opened his eyes slightly and whispered "Bear….'cough..cough'….is Puma, Dog, and Tiger….alright…" Bear checked Eagle over as he saw Lynx finish looking at Dog and Tiger who were unconscious.

Bear's hand glowed a soft green light as he tried his best to perform a quick first-aid while Lynx worked on the others and said "I think so….just hold on okay…we'll be out of here soon. We just need to wait until Lynx gives the okay to move you guys….." Eagle nodded as Lynx walked over and said "How is he…" Bear turned to look to Lynx and said "I think he has a few broken ribs, a slight concussion, and a few cuts, I healed the few cuts and the ribs slightly, but I'm not really good at those kinds of things." Lynx nodded as he let his hand glow a soft green color and let his hands go to Eagles ribs as he tried to assess the damage, he mentally winced at the damage and tried his best to fix it the best he could so that they could move them to a safer location.

After a few minutes Lynx nodded his head and said "That's the best I can do for right now….we should get moving…Unfortunately Dog and Tiger are out cold, while Puma has a broken leg…" Bear nodded and said "That's fine….Hawk can carry Dog and Tiger, while you help Eagle and I carry Puma…" Lynx nodded as he slowly bent down to help Eagle up while Hawk came into the room and grabbed Dog and Tiger in each arm. Bear then went over to Puma and slowly helped him up. Once he was sure everyone was set they began making their way out of the fort and towards the designated meeting spot.

With Wolf and Weasel they finished off the rest of the ninjas before retreating over the fort wall making sure to mask their escape once they felt the pulse of chakra sent by Bear. Once they were a fair distance away from the fort Wolf and Weasel both made a ram sign with their hands as they thought '_boom'_ and a large explosion went off behind them. Nodding to each other they quickly took off towards the meeting spot, unknowingly being followed from behind them.

When they arrived at the meeting spot Wolf looked at Bear and said "Status Report!" Bear nodded and began to explain what had happened with their team. Wolf nodded as Bear spoke. Once Bear had finished talking, Wolf made his way over to Eagle who was leaning against a tree and said softly "Hey…are you alright…Shiro…" Eagle looked up to meet Wolf's face and smiled behind his mask slightly and said "Yea…kiddo, I'm fine…" Wolf nodded as he told the group to rest while he took first watch.

As they rested, the lone ninja who had found them smirked to himself as he thought '_Fools…you're dead the minute you rest….'_ The lone ninja jumped away silently as he prepared for his attack on the unsuspecting group. Meanwhile Wolf summoned clones to create a perimeter bearer to keep them safe as they rested and healed. Jumping up into a tree Wolf sat down and looked up to the star filled sky hoping that the feeling he had within him was not a bad omen for the future.

Two hours later Wolf woke the others from the rest and said "We need to get moving…there is something not right here and I don't want to stay and find out what it is…." The others nodded as Bea, Hawk, Lynx, and Weasel each helped a member of Squad 4 to their feet and prepared to move out. As they moved Dog and Tiger began to wake and were able to stand with support instead of being carried by Bear or Hawk. At top speed they went through the forest careful not to alert anyone of their presence within the area.

As they moved Wolf felt something off and immediately yelled "Everyone jump!" Acting on instincts alone the ninja's all jumped just in time to avoid a hail of kunai and shuriken that came from all different directions at once. Wolf pulled out his sword and held it in his hands as the other more able members of the group took kunai out and shifted into a ready position. "Well….well….what do we have here…a bunch of injured and trapped rats…." A voice called out into the field.

Wolf stiffened as he heard the voice. He knew that voice and silently cursed knowing full well that in the current condition he and everyone else was they wouldn't last very long against the person or people would end up being killed. Wolf stepped in front of the group as he spoke and said "Kusaka Hideki…A –rank nin from the Hidden Rock…fancy meeting you here…" Kusaka laughed as he spoke into the clearing and said "Ah…my…my…Captain Wolf….what a pleasant surprise to see you after a year of not seeing each other…"

Wolf growled before he jumped from where he stood to avoid another barrage of kunai being thrown in his direction. "Hehehehehe….you are a funny young man…last time we met I told you, you would die…and I plan to make it happen!" Kusaka said before another barrage of weapons were launched towards Wolf and the others. Wolf growled as he said "Bear! Take the others and go…I'll deal with him. Get as far away from here as you can !" Bear and the others looked at him like he was crazy and said "Are you telling us to abandon you Wolf!.... Are you crazy!"

Wolf pushed Bear out of the way as 3 kunais with paper tags were thrown towards them before they exploded. "No! I'm ordering you to take the others and finish the mission! I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THIS TEAM AND I AM ORDERING YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE SQUAD 4 BACK!" Wolf yelled out as he deflected another on slat of weapons. Bear looked into Wolf's eyes before he nodded and said "Alright….but I expect you to follow after us in 25 minutes or else I'm heading back here to help!"

Wolf smirked behind his mask as he turned and said "GO!" Bear nodded as he helped Tiger stand and nodded to the others to move out. Bear looked back one last time before he said "Let's pick up the pace!" The others nodded as they jumped through the trees as fast as they could, hearing the clashing of metal against metal. Once he was sure they were gone Wolf put his hand in a ram sign as he thought '_Gravity Seal Release!'_ His body began to glow a soft blue color before a number 5 appeared on his left wrist and changed to a number 4.

Kusaka cursed as he saw what the young Anbu did. Hidden behind a tree he cut his finger before he ran through a bunch of hand signs then touched the glove on his right hand. A puff of smoke appeared before a sword with a blue hilt was revealed. Smirking to himself he thought '_This will be your end…and my revenge…young Anbu Captain Wolf…_' Moving from his position Kusaka began his attack surprising Wolf slightly.

Their swords clashed and sparks flew between the two ninja. Kusaka had a multitude of visible gashes, cuts, and burn marks from jutsus being used. Wolf also had a number of cuts and singes on his clothes and both ninja were clearly panting and exhausted. Jumping back, Wolf panted as he watched blood flow from Kusaka's right arm from the strike he had just given. '_Damn it….it's been 20 minutes and I'm almost out of gas….it seems I won't be able to keep that promise….sorry guys….'_Wolf thought as he gathered the last bits of chakra to continue the fight.

Wolf knew that Kusaka was also running low on chakra and would fall any minute. Wolf smirked to himself as he said "One last go Kusaka!" before he lunged at the man in front of him. As he lunged at the man Wolf saw him smirk and thought '_Damn it…it's a trap!'_ Wolf tried to avoid him before a blinding white light flashed in the area consuming both Kusaka, Wolf, and the area where they were fighting in.

* * *

:3……. Got a new chapter posted hope you like it!

Please Review!


	12. Author's Note:

みなさん、こんにちは、

私は最近、私の3ヶ月の旅から日本、なぜ私はので、私は6月に出発する前、私の論文と最後の分学校のことを整理する多くの時間を取った更新することがされていないですに返されます。私は以来、私の旅行は、または私の旅行中にも私が早く私は、新しい章を書き終える更新するベストを尽くすつもり更新するまでの時間を持って...

読書していただきありがとうございますとレビューしてください、  
Summerwinds26

Hello Everyone,

I just recently returned from my 3 month trip to Japan, which is why I haven't been able to update since it took a lot of time to organize my papers and last minute school things before I left in June. Since I did have time before my trip to update or even during my trip I'll try my best to update as soon as I finish writing the new chapter…

Thank you for Reading and Please Review,

Summerwinds26


End file.
